


Extracurricular

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Series: Kinktober Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: Kinktober Day 3: Public

  “Akaashi,” Bokuto gasps, voice high and scandalized. “We’re in school!”


  “I know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> the filth saga continues

Bokuto has a million and one ways of saying his name, but his favorite is probably the startled _“Akaashi!”_ he lets out when Akaashi shoves him into an empty classroom and kisses him senseless.

“A-a-kaashi,” Bokuto stutters - that may be a close second - while Akaashi works lips down his neck, hands scrambling to push off his blazer and tangle in his uniform tie. Bokuto gets the hint and loosens the knot while Akaashi’s frantic fingers work to undo the top buttons of his shirt. 

When he steps back to take a look at his handiwork, Akaashi has to bite back a groan. Bokuto looks unfairly good like this, hair a mess and tie askew, dress shirt untucked and unbuttoned, blazer a forgotten heap on the ground. Best of all are his eyes, half-lidded and nearly glowing with intensity as he stares right back.

Akaashi wants to admire more, wants to strip that shirt all the way off and worship the firm muscles underneath, but there’s no time, not now, so instead he pushes Bokuto up against the chalkboard and sinks to his knees.

Bokuto’s already hard, thick cock tenting his trousers obscenely. Akaashi licks his lips at the sight.

“Akaashiiii,” Bokuto whines as nimble finger undo his belt and then pull down his fly. He’s straining in his boxers, a spot of precum already staining the fabric.

Akaashi finally - _finally_ \- gets his cock at of his boxers, savors the weight of it in his hand for just a moment. “Bokuto-san, I’m going to suck you off now.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto gasps, voice high and scandalized. “We’re in school!”

“I know,” Akaashi says. His eyes glint deviously as he stares up at Bokuto through thick lashes. 

“Someone could hear us!”

“You better be quiet then,” Akaashi murmurs, and that’s all the warning Bokuto gets before he’s sucked in the wet heat of Akaashi’s mouth.

“Aaaaakaashi,” he groans as his hips jerk forward. Akaashi just moans and swallows around it, throat working to take the thick length. There’s a loud crack as Bokuto’s head smacks back against the chalkboard, and he threads a hand into Akaashi’s hair. 

Bokuto’s fingers spasm as he lets out a low grunt. He’s growing louder and more obscene with every bob of Akaashi’s head, and Akaashi wonders if someone will hear them.

He almosts hopes they do.

The thought of being caught like this, on his knees, mouth full, makes Akaashi’s blood run hot. His face flushes with equal parts shame and arousal, and he whines at the thought. 

“Oh, Akaashi, like that.”

Akaashi can’t help himself. He shoves a hand into his own pants and imagines what it would be like to be found. Would it be another student? Would they keep it a secret? Or would they spread rumors until the whole school knew?

“A-ah-akaashi”

Or maybe a teacher.

“Akaaaa _-ah, fuck_ ”

God, what would his teachers think of Straight-A Akaashi misbehaving like this, getting off from having a cock in his mouth.

Bokuto’s hips start to stutter and his fingers tighten in Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi wonders if it will be messed up for his afternoon classes, if everyone will be able to tell why.

“ _‘Kaashi_ , gonna come,” Bokuto gasps.

Akaashi doesn’t stop, just digs a hand into Bokuto’s hips and lets his eyes slide shut. He feels the first spurt of come just as the class bell rings, and he can’t help but gasp. There are footsteps in the halls, and he gags, pulling off with a noisy cough.

He hears voices, teachers and students, drawing closer, ready to walk in at any moment, ready to see him like this.

“ _Keiji,_ ” Bokuto murmurs, voice deep with pleasure, and _oh_ , that’s his favorite. Across the hall, a door slides open, and suddenly Akaashi is coming, burying his face into Bokuto’s thigh to muffle his whine.

When he comes down, Bokuto is smiling at him, eyes bright and intense. “Next time,” he says, “It’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have ship requests for future prompts, lemme know on [tumblr](quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
